Simples Assim
by Sra. Morfy
Summary: As coisas sempre foram simples. E nós temos a mania de complica.las. Como isso se tornou hilariante e ao mesmo tempo dramático em minha vida? Bem, eu ainda não sei...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Um.

**_ i b Porque um dia você se dá conta do que pode ter feito. Das decisões certas a serem tomadas. Um dia, você percebe o quão burra foi. _**

**_Então você descobre que esse dia é tarde demais. /i /b _**

_ i O silêncio prevalecia no local, deixando apenas os grilos fazerem seu papel de cantores noturnos. Percorrendo os olhos por cada pedaço da face dele, suspirou. Até quando ficariam ali, pensando no nada?_

_- Chega Adam...Você não sabe brincar. Isso ficou sem graça._

_Ela cruzou os braços, olhou para o céu e se jogou, caindo deitada nas arquibancadas._

_- Você fala isso porque perdeu – respondeu, abrindo um sorriso e se jogando ao seu lado – não consegue ficar cinco segundos parada Eve. Admita._

_- Okey...Oookey...Eu não consigo mesmo. Porque ficar parada se existem milhões de coisas a serem feitas?_

_- Porque as vezes é simplesmente bom. Além do mais, não existem tantas coisas a serem feitas..._

_- Existem sim._

_Ela sentou-se novamente, apoiando o tronco com as mãos no chão, se curvando para ele. Os lábios. Macios, chamativos e misteriosos._

_- Me diga uma._

_Apenas se curvou, seguindo os seus instintos. Um beijo. Longo, com ardor e quem sabe, alegria. Ele a puxou contra si, a fazendo cair sobre ele. Quando se separaram, por um décimo de segundo, ele tocou vagamente a pele macia do rosto dela. Sorriu. /i _

Okey. Isso foi lindo. Admito. Mas não é a realidade. Isso se chama passado.

Eve Marvell, 16 anos, quinto ano, repetente. Corvinal (o que é um desgosto para minha família sonserina).

Eu ainda não descobri como pude gostar de Adam. Sonserino. Sétimo ano. Lindo de morrer. E o pior de tudo: Gay.

Como minha vida continuou depois de um fora muito bem dado e depois dessa incrível descoberta?

Simples: você aprende. E você sempre levanta a cabeça.

Qualé, eu não ia me matar por causa de um fora não é?

Muito menos abaixar a cabeça pra um viadinho mimado que acha que o mundo está em seu umbigo.

Tudo sempre foi muito simples. As pessoas complicam. Assim como eu já compliquei.

**_ i b Simples assim. /i /b _**

N/A: Olá pessoal . Espero que gostem da fic. Preciso esclarecer algumas coisas: essa fic foi baseada em um rpg de fórum e essa personagem foi criada por mim. Como eu gostei mto dela e estava inspirada, resolvi escrever. Todos os personagens, ou pelo menoa maioria são interpretados tb em fórum, por amigos meus.

A capa está aqui: http/img204.imageshack.us/my.php?imagecapacopy8uf.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dois.

hr 

**_ i b Ela tinha alguns problemas com ela mesma  
Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la /i /b _**

_** hr **_

Impulsiva. E verdadeira. Eu sempre fui assim, ao contrário da minha família inteira. Já pensei seriamente no fato deu ser adotada, mas está fora de linha essa opção, já que vovó sempre diz que eu sou a minha mãe. Meio confuso isso. hr 

Mas no fundo, é simples.

Nunca a conheci, digo, minha mãe. O sumiço dela sempre fora um grande segredo. Daqueles bem indecifráveis. Então eu penso que ela está morta e aceito isso. Eu acho. Porque é muito mais fácil você aceitar um sanduíche pronto do que prepará-lo.

Papai sempre foi frio e distante. Julie, a minha irmã, Sra. Perfeição, também. Típicos sonserinos. Nunca gostei disso neles, mas ninguém é perfeito. Minhas férias sempre foram divertidas, porque elas sempre eram na casa da vovó. Materna. Que sempre me ensinou a ser quem eu sou. hr 

Simples: eu mesma.

hr 

_ i A menininha usava um velho macacão, com uma enorme mancha de molho. Mas ela parecia não se importar. Brincava com sua bola entretida, como se aquilo fosse sua única responsabilidade._

_ hr _

_- Eve, venha pra dentro._

_ hr _

_Ela não deu importância ao chamado. Sentiu os braços serem puxados e instantaneamente começou a chorar. Chorar não, berrar. Os elfos tentavam a entreter, mas nada parecia adiantar. Um homem, usando um fino robe surgiu pela porta da cozinha:_

_ hr _

_- Alguém cala a boca dessa menina! Preciso me concentrar!_

_ hr _

_A pequena virou o rosto para a voz grossa. As gotículas pararam de cair, enquanto ela abria um sorriso. Ele não pode resistir e chegando mais perto a segurou, enquanto fitava os olhos brilhantes dela. Aquilo parecia ser uma segurança. Ou talvez uma vaga memória para um homem velho. /i _

_ hr _

Sempre precisei de alguém me apoiando. Sempre. A uma certa altura eu tentei ser auto-suficiente, mas percebi que não dava certo. Por mais que eu tentasse melhorar, sozinha, nunca conseguia.

hr 

Quando completei onze anos recebi a carta. Hogwarts. Impacto.

Quando não se está acostumada a relacionamentos, estudos e amizades, isso pode pesar na sua vida. E pesou. Se não fosse minha facilidade (e que facilidade) em comunicação creio que estaria perdida.

hr 

Então conheci os meninos. Mitchell, Drake e Lestat. O trio de estranhos. E uma menina feliz e saltitante no meio, o que tornou tudo muito mais...Diferente.

hr 

_ i - Vocês estão ficando surdooos! _

_Micthell deu um leve pulo da poltrona que se encontrava. Lia um livro concentrado. Lestat apenas a fitou com um sorriso:_

_- Pois não senhorita?_

_- É a quarta vez que eu pergunto: Qual o nome..._

_-...Da pedra que se usa para fazer a poção do aumento? Okey Eve, nos já te respondemos isso as quatro vezes: Âmbar. _

_- Obrigada Mitchell, você é realmente um amor._

_O menino fez uma careta ao ouvir a ironia dela e voltou a ler seu livro. Eve percorreu rapidamente o papel com pergaminho, anotando a resposta. Com um baque fechou o livro que estava ao seu lado, tirando a atenção deles novamente._

_- Acabeeeei! Finalmente, achei que fosse morrer fazendo aquele dever! _

_Deu um grande pulo no sofá ao seu lado, esmagando os dois, como sempre fazia._

_- Entãaao garotos, o que vamos fazer agora?_

_- Se você sair de cima de mim eu termino de ler meu livro – respondeu o mais emburrado, com a voz rouca. /i _

_ hr _

Mitchell Tolkki. Sexto ano. Corvinal. O mais sério de todos, frio e às vezes estúpido. Inteligente. Nunca fora muito sociável e conquistá-lo não foi nada fácil. Eu digo, como amigo. Adorava sumir do nada, principalmente quando estávamos com mais pessoas ao nosso lado.

hr 

_ i Ela se levantou e deu um sorriso para ele. Não foi correspondida. O garoto arrumou suas vestes e voltou a ler. A menina se jogou de novo, desta vez, abraçando o emburrado._

_- Qualéeeee Tolkkizinhooo...não vai ficar bravo néee?_

_- Juro que não fico se você me deixar em paz._

_- Okey. Desisto._

_Voltou os olhos para Lestat e ao ver o amigo gargalhar lançou um olhar pra ele. /i _

_ hr _

E talvez um dia eu possa explicar ele. Quem sabe, eu possa dar a descrição dos grandes olhos azuis que me sugavam todas as vezes que eu os encarava.

E um dia eu vou descrevê-lo, de um modo simples.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Três.

hr 

**_ i b Não importa em quantos pedaços o seu coração foi partido. O mundo não para que você o conserte. /i /b _**

_** hr **_

Quando se menos espera você leva um tapa na cara. Então você vê que a vida não é tão simples. Ou é, apenas não se sabe lidar com ela.

_ hr _

_ i - Loseeeerrrrrrrrr!_

Ela se jogou no colo do namorado, dando um longo beijo nele.

_- Feliz em me ver Eve?_

_- Não muito...Geralmente quando nos encontramos nunca saio satisfeita..._

_- Como assim?-perguntou franzindo a testa._

_- Estou dizendo Senhor Carew que você não é lá essas coisas sabe? Eu imaginava mais do senhor..._

Dando um leve selinho, ela permaneceu com a boca próxima da dele, esperando a sua reação. Adam solta um suspiro parecendo estar de cara irritado com a garota.  


_-Não sou? Oh, grande novidade - comentou sarcástico, desviando o olhar. Ela o encarou e começou a gargalhar...  
_

_- Você fica muito engraçado nervoso...Precisa ver sua cara - dizendo isso, ela vira o rosto dele e fazendo uma careta, tenta imitá-lo...  
_

_Volta a fitá-la novamente, a fuzilando com o olhar_

-Pare com isso.u.û

Ficou séria. Devia ser por isso que ela gostava dele. Eles nunca se deram muito bem. E isso tornava tudo bem divertido.

- Qualé LOSER...Vai ficar me enchendo com esse sua frescura? Pouuxa...To só tentando de alegrar...Você sabeeee que é muitoo satisfatório...

-Alegrar? -perguntou a interrompendo - Nem ouse tentar... /i 

_ hr _

Como uma simples brincadeirinha pode levar um namoro ao fim? Simples. Quando se trata de duas pessoas imaturas que nem ao menos sabem o que querem da vida. Eu me preocupara como a diversão. Era divertido ficar com ele, não me entediava. Chego a pensar que fui egoísta. Mas se fosse pra dar certo, daria. Okey, por mais que eu invente desculpas absurdas para o fim, uma é certa: como eu poderia ficar com alguém que fingia ser algo que não era? Impossível.

hr 

_ i -Porque você não faz logo o que tem que fazer Adam? Porque você faz questão de me olhar com desprezo, de ser irônico, de me tratar mal...Porque você não é o mesmo de antes?- Ela caminhou até ele e se aproximou, o fitando nos olhos:  
- Porque você não gosta mais de mim? Porque você me evita? Porque você não olha nos meus olhos e diz logo: Está.Tudo.acabado?_

Ele ficou algum tempo parado, em silêncio, pensando na sua resposta e se aproximou dela antes de falar.

-Porque eu sou assim, oras.Eu não posso mudar. E nem quero -completou e voltei a falar -Porque eu não gosto mais de você? -parou fingindo estar pensando -Pq eu me enchi. Pq eu te evito? -parou novamente - Porque você me persegue. Mas que saco, Eve! Eu-não-gosto-de-você!Preciso ser mais específico?

_O garoto de virou, com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto, deixando Eve com cara de tacho. /i _

_ hr _

Certo. Eu fiquei lá, o sangue subindo a cabeça. O que ele achava que era para me tratar daquele jeito? Sabe, sempre fui impulsiva e sempre disse o que me vinha a cabeça. E isso pode te trazer sérios problemas.

hr 

_ i Sem pensar duas vezes, enquanto via ele quase sumindo, gritou:_

_- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE FUDER. /i _

Obvio: ele prefere que alguém foda ele. Literalmente.

_ i Ele não reagiu, apenas abriu um sorrisinho e continuou seu caminho. /i _

hr 

O fim do mundo. Tudo fugira do meu alcance. Parece que tudo está escuro e frio, tudo parece não ter graça. E foi numa dessas que eu pude enxergar quem realmente me valorizava. Quando se está sozinha, seus pensamentos podem ser sua própria arma, aquela que esta virada para seu peito, pronta para atirar. Isso funciona comigo. Sendo assim, eu preciso de alguém ao meu lado, como se fosse um escudo que me protegia da minha própria mente. Nem que esse alguém seja um elfo doméstico. Sofrendo uma auto avaliação eu cheguei a conclusão que sou totalmente egoísta e que nada pode mudar isso. Ora bolas, todos têm seu lado sonserino.

Psicologia. É o que está parecendo. Ou talvez um labirinto, daqueles bem enrolados, onde você acha que não tem saída. Então você se acostuma com aquilo tudo.

Até chegar o pior de tudo: a saída.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Quatro.

hr 

**_ i b A realidade as vezes pode te ferir e te fazer de fantoche. Aceite. Isso é apenas a verdade /i /b _**

_ hr _

_ i Descia as escadas vagamente, enquanto via seus amigos sentados. Vestida de fada negra usava um corselete preto e curto, acompanhado por uma saia minuscula, que mais parecia um cinto, de tuli preto. Uma cinta liga preta estava ligada a sua meia preta e branca , acompanhada de seus coturnos pretos. Asinhas mágicas e delicadas estavam presas as suas costas. Nos olhos, uma pintura, dando efeito de como se os olhos estivessem escorrendo. Na boca, feito com lápis, uma linha cortava sua boca, como se ela tivesse sido costurada. Os cabelos soltos enfeitados por uma pequena coroinha de prata._

- Olá rapazes...Hey Mitchell...Por onde andava? Vocês vão à festa comigo não é?

Deu uma bela olhada para os dois...

- AHhhhh...Vão sim! Podem ir colocando alguma coisa... então...como estou?

_Lestat apenas encarava abobado, enquanto Micthell a fitava com um sorriso:_

**-**_Segura a baba, rapaz. –flou, olhando para Lestat._

_- Você está linda Eve...e eu não estou babando. Aliais...Não precisamos nos fantasiar não é?_

_Cruzando os braços, ela abriu um sorriso, como se tivesse tido uma grande idéia. /i _

_ hr _

Festa. Isso me anima só pelo nome. Ainda mais quando se está acompanhada pelos seus amigos anti-sociais vestidos de motoqueiros. Apenas um problema me impediu de curtir a festa completamente. Quer dizer, se é que eu consegui curtir. Não é muito agradável ir a uma festa um dia depois do rompimento de seu namoro, na expectativa de melhorar. Ainda mais com presença especial.

hr 

_ i Gabrielle Dyite, linda, loira e popular caminhou até o bar, com muitos acenando para ela e ao som de assovios, e pegou um drink, e sentando-se em uma mesa ao fundo, cruzou as pernas, a espera de diversão. /i _

_ hr _

Melhor dizendo: Gabrielle Dyite, linda, loira, popular, nojenta, insuportável, mesquinha, idiota e vadia. (Mas isso é só detalhe) Sim, ela sentou-se ao fundo.E cinco minutos depois, Adam juntou-se a ela.

_ hr _

_ i Eve observava Lestat dançando, enquanto levava a mão à boca para não rir. Ele mais parecia um pato, porém começou a dançar certo. Pronto, agora lá estava ela sozinha na mesa. Observou o salão e quando observou nun canto percebeu que Adam beijava Dyite. Segurou as lágrimas e quando seu amigo voltou, ela apenas continuou encarando o fundo.  
-Parece que eu sou a única por aqui sem diversão._

_Lestat olha ao fundo da sala para ver a quem Eve se referia, já esperava isso.Ele aproxima-se de Eve e sussurra  
- Qualé..Você realmente não vai dar bola pra esse bando de desocupados. Ele faz isso pra te ferir honey. _

_- É, parece que ele conseguiu. Eu não sou obrigada a ver isso._

_Ela se levantou nun baque e saiu do salão, pisando fundo._

Lestat levanta rapidamente, segundo ela. Não a deixaria sozinha, muito menos agora. /i 

hr 

E às vezes nunca se imagina o quanto um simples gesto, ou até mesmo uma palavra pode fazer milagre. Lestat é meu escudo. Ele me protege dos meus pensamentos e das minhas próprias atitudes e Merlim, eu deveria agradecer todos os dias a ele. No momento em que eu preciso, lá está ele. Adam também era muito meu amigo. Ele também poderia ter sido meu escudo, e meu amor. Hoje eu tenho certeza que o nosso romance foi algo tão banal e infantil que eu ainda não entendi porque toco tanto no assunto. Deve ter sido porque marcou, ou porque ele foi o primeiro. O pior de tudo foi quando eu descobri a verdade.

hr 

_ i Rumava para a cozinha , meio escondida como sempre fazia. Nada melhor do que bombas de chocolate para amansar a tristeza que sentia. Perante o silêncio que ali estava, ela escutou alguns sussurros e quanto mais andava, mais alto ficava. Um canto escuro. Duas silhuetas, uma já conhecida. Parou em frente ao beco e os fitou por alguns minutos. Um casal, nada normal. Homens se agarrando._

_- ADAM? O.O - deu um passo pra trás, enquanto era invadida por um sentimento de nojo e repulsa._

_-Eve? -pergunta,afastando o garoto que o beijava-Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? -indaga com a voz trêmula._

_- EU.NÃO.ACREDITO. - sentia seu sangue começar a ferver - COMO VOCÊ PODE...VOCÊ..._

_Deu mais um passo, como se aquilo fosse uma doença contagiosa._

Juro que nunca tive preconceito. Nunca. Agora ver o seu ex namorado beijando outro garoto, GAROTO, é realmente assustador.

_-Calma,calma..E-e-eu posso explicar tudo...-Adam faz sinal para o garoto ir e o mesmo obedece o sinal.Se aproximava cautelosamente dela,com as duas mãos erguidas-Não é isso que você tá pensando,Eve..S-s-s-sério..._

_- NÃO É? ENTÃO EU ESTOU DELIRANDO ?EU ACABEI DE TE VER COM UM GAROTO...ADAM! VOCÊ É GAY!_

E agora eu me pergunto: será que ele realmente era? Seilá né...vai que era só uma atração! Eu realmente me perguntei sobre isso mais tarde.

_-NÃO,NÃO SOU!E-e-ELE ME AGARROU!EU NÃO FIZ NADA,SÉRIO!_

_- MENTIROSO! EU SABIA QUE TINHA COISA QUANDO VOCÊ ACABOU COMIGO DO NADA._

_Percorreu os olhos pelo corredor vazio. Já era tarde. _

_- Muito bem. Você é passado na minha vida Adam. E por mais que isso seja real, eu tenho direito a vingança. se eu fosse você fugiria daqui até amanhã. Você vai pagar caro. SEU VIADO MIMADO DA POHA._

_-Não,não,não...-negava,deixando o corpo ir ao encontro do chão.-Vamos conversar,por favor...Eu tenho uma explicação pra isso tudo.._

_Ela apenas se virou, ainda chocada e caminhou na direção contrário, esquecendo-se das bombas. /i _

_ hr _

Sim, eu me vinguei. Como eu já havia dito, grande parte do meu sangue é sonserino. No outro dia fingi que estava calma e fiz uma espécie de entrevista com ele. Contou-me tudo.

Uma semana depois, _inexplicavelmente_, vários panfletos com seu caso estavam espalhados pelo colégio. Inacreditável. Acho que alguém mais descobriu.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco.

**_Eu nunca te deixarei para trás.Ou te tratarei com indelicadeza. Eu sei que você entende_**

Insegura. Essa poderia ser a melhor palavra para me definir daquele momento da minha vida. Depois do choque com Adam achei que nunca mais iria gostar de ninguém. Apesar de ter todo esse jeito crianção de ser sempre fui muito sensível, o que eu sempre encarei como um defeito. Então minha rotina voltou ao normal, se é que alguma vez ela foi normal. Nunca tirei boas notas, colava na maioria das provas, batia em pirralhos chatos, provocava professores, soltava bombas de bosta pelo colégio e tudo de ruim que pode-se imaginar. Repeti de ano o que , mais uma vez, me tornou a ovelha negra da família. E quando você vê o modo com que as pessoas te olham pode perceber que elas querem dizer: "Quer chamar a atenção? Pendure uma melancia na cabeça".Ou até: "Deve ser algum tipo de doença".

Mas jamais passou pela cabeça delas que isso poderia ser um modo de diversão? Qualé, você não é obrigado a fazer tudo que te mandam. Regras são feitas para serem quebradas. Essa era minha única regra.

E era muitas vezes quebrada também.

_ i Caminhava solitária, com um sorriso maroto. Percebendo a multidão se aproximando, soltou a bomba, saindo correndo logo em seguida. Corria rápido, e chegando as escadas mágicas, se jogou em uma que estava começando a se mover. Caiu de mau jeito, sentiu um leve 'crac' no joelho e uma imensa dor. Tentou se levantar. Nada. Se alguém descobrisse que fora ela, estava literalmente na merda._

_- Merda – murmurou_

_- Precisando de ajuda Sra Marvell?_

_Eve ergueu os olhos, fitando de onde vinha a suave e rouca voz masculina. Uma mão estava a sua frente, oferecendo ajuda. Ela segurou esta e abrindo um sorriso fitou os incríveis olhos verdes dele._

- _Você é...?_

_- Mark Keal...Grifinória...E você deve ser a adorável Eve Marvell... /i _

Adorável? O que uma garota magra, branca (que mais parece um fantasma), descabelada e com o joelho torcido tem de...Agradável? Certo. Além de ter péssimas cantadas era grifinório. Sinceramente, não gosto nem um pouco de grifinorios...Pelo menos da maioria. Com toda aquela pose de corajosos, leais e tals...Para mim não passam de exibidos. Eca xD.

_ i Com a ajuda do garoto ela chegou até o outro corredor._

_- Obrigado... É...Moço. Agora eu me viro daqui. Muito obrigada mesmo._

_- Imagina que vou deixar esta bela dama prosseguir sozinha até a ala hospitalar. /i _

Agora ele era medieval por acaso? Porque tava falando daquele jeito? Achou que eu fosse alguém tipo de princesa presa em uma alta torre a espera de um príncipe encantado? O outro problema é que eu não queria ir para a ala hospitalar, mesmo que meu joelho estivesse começando a inchar e a dor muito. Ficar na ala hospitalar era a piro coisa do mundo. Sem contar que provavelmente me perguntariam como eu havia feito aquilo. Pronto, ai ferrava de vez. Graças a Merlim eu penso.

i - _Olha! –disse a garota, apontando para o outro lado – Um anão voador irlandês!_

_O garoto virou o rosto de imediato, dando a chance dela fugir._

_- Perai...Eu não to vendo...Nada. /i _

Ótimo. O que era melhor do que estar descabelada, com a perna explodindo em todos os sentidos, sozinha em um corredor vazio e escuro?

Bem, acontece que eu estava quase em frente a ala hospitalar. O que me restava fazer era apenas rastejar até lá.E foi o que fiz.

_ i Lestat dirigi-se para a cama da amiga jogando a mochila no chão e acariciando a testa da mesma  
-Eve você tá bem?  
_

_Eve mantinha-se de olhos fechados. Levando um susto com a voz e presença do amigo, abre os olhos, com cara de surpresa._

- Calmaaa...Eu tô ótima...- disse abrindo um sorriso - porque o desespero todo? E aliais...Como tá sabendo que eu cai? o.õ?

-Eu tava na sala de estudos e foram lá me avisar, mas você tá bem mesmo né?  


_Lestat pega a mochila a colocando em cima da cama onde senta junto a Eve_

- Fuckeeeerrrr estudandoooo? Por Merlim...Milagres acontecem... 

- Ei, eu estudo sabia, só sou...relaxado de vez em quando... –diz encostando-se ao lado esquerdo da cama.

_- Hey, você não vai perguntar o que aconteceu?_

-Precisa?  


_Ele pega a mochila abrindo e tirando uma grande barra de chocolate, dando uma grande mordida logo em seguida._

Eve deu um grande sorriso. Sentou-se na cama e tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, sua perna ainda estava fraca.  
- Merda...Eu não quero ficar aqui o dia todo. -disse em tom emburrado

Lestat olha a amiga em seguida corta metade do chocolate dando a outra pra ela:  
-Mas vai precisar, ninguém mandou ficar aprontando por ai- Sorri mordendo mais uma vez o chocolate - Mas me diz oq aprontou dessa vez?

Ela pegou a metade do chocolate.  
- Nada...-disse, fazendo uma carinha de inocente - Tava com pressa e cai nas escadas. Só.  
Deu uma mordida no chocolate e o encarou, enquanto mastigava.

-Sei...Bom, prefiro não saber o que você aprontou, vai ter q ficar por quanto tempo aqui?  


_- Não me interessa quanto tempo eu vou TER que ficar...Eu vou sair daqui é agora...E você vai me ajudar. _

_Olha para a a salinha e vê a enfermeira concentrada.  
- Vem aqui...  
-Ah você não vai me envolver nisso!  
Lestat levanta se aproximando de Eve com o intuito de fazê-la deitar novamente  
-Você vai ficar quietinha!_

- Não vo mesmo. Se você não me ajudar eu vou ser obrigada a apelar...Ou talvez até saia rastejando por ai. u.û

-Ah meu Deus! Tá o que eu tenho q fazer?

-O de sempre...Carregar-me nas costas.  
Ela vira o amigo e o abaixa, montando em suas costas. Pega a mochila dele no chão e de olho na salinha sussurra...

_- Vai...Agora! /i _

Ninguém merece ficar mais de duas horas na ala hospitalar. Viu? Eu apenas tornei aquilo mais divertido.

Você não pode viver de aparecias e fazer apenas o que te mandam.

O meu maior crime?

Viver, e não apenas existir.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Seis.

**_ i b You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken_**

**_Like remember when You took my heart and put it back together again? /i /b _**

Um longo mês havia se passado desde daquele baile idiota. Foi mencionado o nome de Adam apenas três vezes. Isso era bom ao meu ponto de vista. Eu comecei a perceber que ele estava começando a sair da minha cabeça...Talvez do meu coração, se é que ele já esteve lá. Ai estava à insegurança. Eu realmente gostei do Adam? OU apenas fiquei assim por ter levado um não na cara, e ainda por cima saber que ele me traiu com um...Homem? Na verdade poderia dizer que foi uma grande dúvida. Fazer uma auto-análise não é fácil. Nem um pouco. Mas ter uma pessoa ao seu lado e poder contar com ela para isso, pode facilitar as coisas. E muito.

Tenho que voltar a noite do baile. Ou melhor, ao dia que Adam terminou comigo. Não queria voltar tanto a Adam, mas no fim vocês entenderam que ele desencadeou a minha felicidade.

_ i - Adam...Terminou comigo...- disse, com a voz rouca, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto..._

_Lestat escutou algo rasgando seu ouvido. Fitou os olhos úmidos da garota:_

_-O que? Não acredito...Como ele..._

_Ela encostou-se à parede fria do castelo e se deixou escorregar, caindo sentada...  
- Eu não imaginava isso...Não mesmo...Como ele teve coragem...E foi tão frio comigo...  
As lágrimas agora saiam compulsivamente, e ela as deixou cair..._

O garoto Senta ao lado da amiga passando um braço pelo ombro da mesma. Dá um abraço forte passando a mão pelo rosto dela e limpando sua lágrimas.. Não gostava de ver Eve chorar, era doloroso.  
-Eve não chora por causa dele, ele não merece. Esquece ele, você vai achar outra pessoa bem melhor vai ver. –disse, segurando o queijo dela, o erguendo com delicadeza  
-Levanta a cabeça não mostre pra ele q está abatida.

- Não é fácil...Você sabe que eu gosto muito dele...Não é fácil olhar na cara dele sabendo que eu não vou poder tocá-lo...Não é fácil se animar sabendo que tudo acabou...porque tudo as vezes parece um conto de fadas e de repente...

A garota ficou em silêncio, deixando as lágrimas caírem. Rendeu-se ao abraço de seu amigo, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro...O garoto a abraçou com mais força, acariciando seus cabelos:

_- Não gosto de te ver assim...  
- Eu também não gosto de ficar assim...-disse, dando um sorriso entre as lágrimas - você até que não é tão péssimo assim...  
Ele deu um leve sorriso, estufou o peito e colocou a mão sobre ele.  
-Eu sei...Eu mexo com todas. – ri, abraçando a amiga -Hei se anima. Escuta vai ter uma festa em Hogwarts, eu não ia, mas se é por você... Vamos juntos quer?  
- Festa? Não sei...-Abaixou a cabeça, fitando os pés... - Você realmente acha que eu vou perder uma festa por causa de um idiota? Nem fodendooooooooo...Quer dizer...Fodendo pode até ser -diz, abrindo um sorrisão.  
-Ñ sei pq eu tinha certeza q ia ouvir isso...- Encosta lentamente nela com um pouco de esperança -Isso quer dizer q eu ñ preciso ir né? /i  
_

Sim, ele foi. E ficou do meu lado o tempo todo. Quer dizer, tirando aquela parte que dançou com uma oferecidinha da grifinória. Tinha que ser grifinória. E eu sempre fui àquela frágil bonequinha de porcelana que ele cuidava com carinho. Achava que ele sempre havia me visto como uma irmã mais nova, ou até mesmo uma espécie de filha.

Mas as vezes você começa a se dar conta que pode ter idéias mirabolantes. O tempo passou tão rapidamente que não pude ver o quanto fui idiota e talvez até cega. Depois de uns dois meses após o rompimento com Adam, comecei a reparar que talvez a pessoa certa pode estar ali, do seu lado.

E alguma coisa começou a despertar. A cada dia que passava eu queria ficar mais e mais perto dele. Conhece aquela velha história de se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo?

Bem, parece que eu cai em uma.

**_ i b Você é um amigo do tipo que sempre me apóia quando estou desanimada. Como por exemplo, lembra quando você pegou meu coração e o colocou de volta no lugar de novo?. /i /b _**

N/A: Heyyyy Pessoaaaal /o/. Obrigadãaao pelos comentários...to tentando agilizar aqui, mas tem que ter inspiração xD. Bem, só pra avisar que os versinhos do começo e do final são a letra de uma música que deu certinho da Eve pro Lestat, do filme "Freak Friday"...O nome é Ultimate You, se quiserem baixar..é bem bonitinha. O verso em inglês estará no começo e a tradução no final. Poooorrr favor comentem. E mais uma coisinha...Queria agradecer em especial a Nara porque ela faz o Lestat e ta me ajudando muito.Vlaeu moçaa e te adoro mtãaao /o/

Bjus pra vcs /o/


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Sete.

**_ i b I've been wasting time with clueless guys...But now it's over...Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've meet someone new...Who's just like you /i /b _**

Confusa. Essa poderia ser a melhor palavra para definir o meu estado naquele momento. Não é muito fácil sair de um relacionamento e, logo em seguida, descobrir que você tem algum tipo de paixão por uma pessoa que esteve com você a vida inteira, ao seu lado, que sabe todos os seus defeitos, fraquezas e te conhece melhor que a sua própria mãe (No meu caso, pai xD).

Os dias voavam e eu estava muito mais próxima dele do que se podia imaginar. Bem, eu me encontrava perdida. Eu olhava para ele e sentia vontade de beijá-lo. Sentia vontade de tocá-lo. Quando ficava abraçada com ele me sentia no céu. Aquilo era difícil pra mim. Muito difícil. Ainda mais que eu tinha mais e mais certeza de que ele me via apenas como uma irmãzinha.

Incrível como tive a capacidade de me enganar tão facilmente.

_ i Parou em frente ao lago. Pensativa. Impulsiva. Sempre fora assim...sentia uma vontade imensa de apenas estar ao lado dele, e de ficar com ele ali, pra sempre. Não entendia porque isso se passava pela sua cabeça e muito menos porque estava sentindo aquilo agora. Sempre fora mto ligada a ele, desde que entrou em Hogwarts, sempre o viu cm um irmão. Sempre ele cuidou dela, vice-versa. Por que aquilo agora?  
- Lestat...Você me vê cm uma irmã?_

Lestat sorri colocando as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça. Observava o lago enquanto ouvia a pergunta da garota

**-**Sabe que sim Eve...você é importante pa mim...

Fitou o chão. Porque aquela resposta a incomodara agora? Não, ela poderia estar louca talvez. Balançou a cabeça e sussurrou um não e virando o encarou. Deu um sorriso opaco e voltando-se para o lago, andou mais um pouco, chegando na beira deste. Observou seu reflexo por alguns minutos.  
- Você um dia me veria como uma mulher?

Ele observa o rosto dela. Tinha outra expressão, parecia incomodado, o clima estava começando a ficar um pouco pesado pra descontrair Lestat decide fazer uma brincadeira.

**-** Porque? Você é homem e eu não to sabendo? O.o 

Sorri aproximando-se da amiga e a abraçando por trás.

**-**Já te olho assim...eu gosto muito de você...você sabe disso.

Dá um bjo na testa da garota

- Para com isso...Eu to falando sério.   
Mantinha uma expressão séria no rosto e vira-se, encarando o amigo.  
- Às vezes acho que pareço uma criança...As vezes acho que ninguém ficaria comigo por isso.

Sorri abraçado a amiga

**-**Sabe q ñ é uma criança, vc é alegre é diferente. E...eu ficaria com vc, se tivesse uma chance.

Sorrindo acaricia o rosto dela

- Eu to falando sério Lestat...Eu...

**-**Eve, eu tb to.

Sua face era séria. Olhava no fundo dos olhos da garota

Segura a mão dele que estava em seu rosto e apenas o fita.  
- Às vezes eu acho que você me deixa confusa.

Segura a mão dela delicadamente e dá um leve sorriso

-Eu sabia q eu era confuso, agora eu te deixar confusa é novidade sabia?

- As vezes eu sinto vontade de...e depois eu te olho e você me trata assim...E...Eu...Não...  
Fitou o chão, fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça. Soltou bruscamente da mão dele e saiu caminhando, como se quisesse sumir. Dor. Seu joelho latejava de dor. Tudo parecia estar pior. Ela tentava com todas as forças sumir dali. Mais um passo, mto dor. Parou.Respirou fundo e ficou ali, meio agachada...Tentando não pensar, tentando não agir. A melhor situação seria parada. Qualquer impulso...Qualquer atitude poderia trazer mtas consequencias.

Lestat sentia algo aflorar em seu peito. Sempre gostara de ficar perto de Eve, mas nunca imaginou q isso ia ir tão fundo. E agora a garota retribuia um sentimento adormecido. Ele aproxima-se dela a segurando pela cintura. Vira a garota delicadamente

**-Eve...eu...**

Ele aproxima os lábios lentamente dos dela dando um bjo carinhoso. Sua linguas se roçavam carinhosamente num bjo q ficava cada vez mais intenso

Seu coração disparou mais ainda com sua aproximação. Tudo poderia ser uma grande loucura não é? Sentiu os lábios macios dele nos seus, fechando os olhos. O garoto a beijava com calma, porém sentia-se disparada, como se nunca tivesse sentido aquilo antes. Os braços , espontaneamente, se envolveram em volta do pescoço dele, fazendo os corpos ficarem mais colados. Procurou com mais ferocidade a boca dele , tornando aquilo mais caloroso. Impulso. Conseqüência. Afastou-se vagamente dele e ainda com a boca próxima sussurrou:  
- Eu...Não...

Aquela sensação era muito boa, nunca havia sentido aquilo. Quando o bjo encerrou, observou a garota se afastar um pouco e pronunciar algumas palavras. Lestat leva o dedo dele até a boca delicadamente dela

**-Ñ diz nada...**

Em seguida aproxima os lábios delicadamente dos dela dando outro bjo, dessa vez bem de vagar aproveitando cada momento

Voltou a beijá-lo. Se isso aconteceu, porque simplesmente era pra ter acontecido. Seu coração agora se acalmara um pouco. Mas seu sangue ainda corria rapidamente. Ficando na pontinha do pé para atingir melhor desempenho, deu leve mordiscadas em sua boca, e entre selinhos sussurrou:  
- O que é exatamente isso?

**-Eu acho q...é um bjo.**

Sorri abraçando Eve pela cintura

**-Eve...ñ quer sair comigo ñ?**

- Eu sei que é um beijo...¬¬'''..eu quis dizer..porque tudo isso...agora?  
Ela encosta a cabeça no peitoral dele.  
- Claro que eu quero...só que é meio estranho...nunca...imaginei...isso.

**-Acho q isso tava adormecido dentro de mim...e criei coragem pra falar agora.**

Sorri acariciando os cabelos dela

**-Q bom!**

- Adormecido dentro de você? Isso é meio...Engraçado. risada Sabe...Só pra te informar que eu ainda não almocei...assim...eu to morrendo de fome.  
Ela cruza os braços o encara, parando na sua frente.

Quando Lestat vai responder ao comentário da garota a barriga do mesmo ronca. Ele leva a mão pra ela e sorri nervosamente .

**-Ham...vamos pra cozinha?**

- Tava demorando u.u'''...hum...acho que alguém vai ter que me caregar...tralalla...sorriso sacana

Sorri respirando fundo

**-Certo... /i **

As vezes pensar demais pode prejudicar seriamente a sua vida. Eu sou prova viva.

**_ i b Eu venho perdendo tempo com garotos estúpidos...Mas agora acabou. Deixe-me te contar por quê, estou pronta...Conheci alguém novo...Que é exatamente como você /i /b _**


End file.
